finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 9
Willkommen zum 9. Part meines Walkthroughs :) In diesem werden wir uns dem Turm von Augusta widmen, wir waren bereits hier, aber in ner anderen Zeit und nur optional. Außerdem werde ich diesen Turm nie mögen... naja egal, los gehts! Die blaue Wunderwelt der Technik right|292px Seid ihr im Turm angekommen, wird natürlich wieder direkt ne Szene ausgelöst. Vielleicht finden Serah, Noel und Mog hier ja einen Hinweis auf die verbotene Geschichte. Untersucht alle Terminals, wenn ihr die Kontrolle habt. Ein Terminal davon is das richtige und verschafft euch Zugang zum Datennetz. Der Grundplan der Akademie war eigentlich nur, einen Proto-Fal‘Cie zu erschaffen, der das neue Cocoon zum schweben bringt. Geht ausm Raum raus und sammelt rechts die 2 Allheilmittel und links die 1200 Gil ein. Geht nun in den nächsten Raum und sucht dort wieder das richtige Terminal und gebt den richtigen Zahlencode ein, welcher 9261 ist. Anscheinend hat Caius sie von hier aus die ganze Zeit beobachtet, warum weiß ich aber selbst nicht. Fakt ist dennoch, Noel und Caius waren früher mal beide Juls Wächter. Noel macht sich wieder Vorwürfe, weil er Jul damals nicht beschützen konnte, woraufhin ein Portal erschien und Noel nach Walhalla gelang. Serah und Noel beschließen, Jul zu helfen, ganz egal wie. Noel hat allerdings wieder einige Erinnerungslücken, was es etwas erschweren könnte. 200px|left Ist die Szene um, sind alle Bereiche zugänglich und zusätzlich erhaltet ihr noch ne Karte des Turms. Begebt euch zum anderen Raum und ihr seht Caius, der n bisschen rumlatscht. Geht durch den Raum und sammelt links ein Urartefakt ein, anschließend solltet ihr das Terminal beim nächsten Raum untersuchen. Um weiterzukommen braucht ihr aber einen Schlüssel aus ner anderen Zeit, eine Zugangskarte um genau zu sein. Diese habt ihr allerdings schon, wenn ihr meinen Walkthrough befolgt habt. Wenn ihr sie noch nicht habt, dann ab zum Turm JS300. Habt ihr die Karte aber, dann nutzt die Aufzüge und ihr seht Alyssa. Alyssa? Wat machtn die hier? Naja, plappert sie mal an, sodass sich herausstellt, sie ist lediglich ein Duplikat. Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle, geht am Terminal vorbei und sammelt die Schaffnerinnenmütze ein. Heißt das, alle Monster sind Mädchen…? Egal, geht zum Außenring und sammelt dort das Kopftuch und den Analysator ein. Geht nun zu dem Raum, dreht ihn, latscht rein und quatscht das Terminal an. (glaube ich zumindest, es ist lange her und ich kann meine Schrift nich entziffern O.o). Geht dann zum Terminal bei Alyssa, zu ihr rüber und labert mit ihr. So wie es aussieht, will Caius zusammen mit Jul auf die höchste Ebene, beantwortet den Dialog-Trigger und hinterher! Wir kennen ja jetzt unser Ziel. Alyssa wird uns mehr oder weniger führen, also geht zum Aufzug und fahrt ersma hoch. Es wird eine Aufzeichnung von einem qualvollen Tod eines Hopes und einer Alyssa gezeigt… Wie jetz, die beiden sind tot? PARTEY…. *hust und ne Schweigeminute einleit* Zum Schweigen bleibt aber ehrlich gesagt nich viel Zeit, Alyssa verschwindet und ihr müsst euch ersma ne Runde prügeln. Anscheinend war dies alles ein Paradoxeffekt, denn Menschen wurden vor 187 Jahren von fehlerhaften Robotern ausgelöscht, unser Team kennt jetzt die verbotene Geschichte. Geht nach Südosten und sammelt rechts vorm Raum eine Blutwehr ein. Zudem könnt ihr ruhig links Mog zu dem Platin-Münzcoupon werfen und am besten gleich noch links neben den Raum zum Kontra-Artefakt: Stille. Betätigt die Schalttafel vor der Minibrücke einmal und die daneben auch einmal. Geht nun durch die Räume und betretet den Außenring. Lauft auf diesem gen Südosten und sammelt dort per Mog-Wurf das Schützenauge und eine Phönixfeder ein. Geht nun zurück zu den Schalttafeln und betätigt die westliche 3x und geht wieder durch die Räume. Folgt dem Weg bis zum Zielraum und untersucht das Terminal dort, um die Zugangskarte E-52 zu erhalten. Nun könnt ihr mit dem zentralen Aufzug in die nächste Ebene fahren. Der Proto-Fal‘Cie scheint nicht von Caius kontrolliert zu werden, auch wenn sich dem keiner so wirklich sicher ist. Jedenfalls wollen sie den KI-Hauptrechner finden, welcher also unser nächstes Ziel ist. right|288px Geht durch den nordwestlichen Raum und sammelt rechts die 1450 Gil ein. Begebt euch nun auf den mittleren Ring und haltet euch östlich, um 8 Lebenskugeln zu erhalten. Nun könnt ihr durch den Raum im Süden den Außenring betreten. Schaut nach links und werft Mog zu dem Magisterwappen, welches ihr Serah anlegen solltet. Rechts gibt’s per Wurf noch einen weiteren Platin-Münzcoupon. Nun solltet ihr zurück in den Raum und die Schalttafel 1x betätigen. Folgt dem Weg, latscht in den andern Raum und betätigt die Schalttafel 2x. Geht raus, sammelt die 8 Okkultzündungen und betätigt dort die Schalttafel auch 2x. Geht in den Raum, betätigt die Schalttafel weitere 2x, geht raus und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr zum Außenring kommt. Dort sind links noch 8 Antriebszündungen. Beim Laufen solltet ihr den Blick noch links halten, um Mog zu netten 2000 Gil werfen zu können. Folgt dem Weg bis zum Schluss und werft Mog noch zum Phönixblut. Anschließend könnt ihr im Raum da in der Nähe das Terminal untersuchen und die Zugangskarte E-X erhalten. Begebt euch wieder den langen Weg zurück zum zentralen Aufzug und fahrt in die oberste Ebene. Killt noch den Behemoth-Gigant auf dem Weg, aber der dürfte null Probleme bereiten. Bei Chocolina findet ihr noch 3 Heilmittel und ihr könnt endlich die Treppen hoch und die Verwirrung hinter euch lassen. Adam und Eva sitzen da im Turm Begebt euch direkt in die Mitte, damit ihr auf Jul trefft. Sie übergibt Serah ein Artefakt und erklärt, wer genau sie bzw. eine Zeitenseherin ist. Zudem verrät sie, dass Caius unsterblich ist und in seiner Brust das Herz der Göttin Etro schlägt. Zudem wurde die Zukunft beim Fall Cocoons bereits geändert, was es nur wieder bestätigt: Serahs Erinnerungen sind wahr. Die beiden benutzen jetzt jedenfalls das Portal, während Jul eine Vision hat und stirbt. Caius sammelt sie auf und kann sogar weinen, aber bevor Serah und Noel in die Chronossphäre gelangen, sehen sie den Vorfall in Akademia und der Proto-Fal‘Cie taucht auf. Boss Time! Nach dem Kampf hat Serah eine Vision von der Zukunft, aber sie nimmt es eher auf die leichte Schulter. Ihr erhaltet die Proto-Fal‘Cie-Essenz und somit 6000KP. Sammelt die Trigger-Belohnung ein und begebt euch zum Computer. Laut Noel ist Serah ziemlich wie ihre Schwester, wenn sie ausrastet. Verteilt im Übrigen mal wieder eure KP und sollte das Kristarium aufsteigen, lasst Serah den Artemispfeil und Noel den Meteo-Speer lernen. Geht dann zum Portal und wählt Akademia JS 4XX. Was dort allerdings passiert, sehen wir erst im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern | Fragmente: 48/160